ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
NCIS (series)
NCIS, the theme of this wiki, is a show about the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. NCIS is set in Washington DC area but is really filmed in Santa Clarita, CA. It is made and modeled from JAG, a show made by the same producer, Donald Bellisario. Theme IXmqd35KD2w Characters Leroy Jethro Gibbs Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a former marine sniper and now head of the NCIS team in the Washington Navy Yard in Washington, D.C. Gibbs joined NCIS when it was known as NIS as a Junior Agent and was known by his boss as "probie", which his former boss still calls him. Gibbs then rose through the ranks until he was put in charge of the Major Crimes Response Team. Gibbs then put Kate Todd, Tony DiNozzo and later Tim McGee into his team. His long time friend Ducky was working as a medical examiner for him and Abby in forensics. Anthony DiNozzo Ziva David Tim McGee Abby Sciuto Donald Mallard Jenny Shepard Caitlin Todd Paula Cassidy Plot NCIS mainly takes place in Washington D.C. where the main Navy yard is, but in other places if that is the crime scene. As NCIS is a federal law enforcement agency with jurisdiction on crimes involving people and property associated with the U.S. Navy and the U.S. Marine Corps, the team is frequently assigned to high-profile cases such as the death of the President's nuclear missile aide, a bomb situation on a U.S. Navy warship, the death of a celebrity on a reality show set on a USMC base, terrorist threats, and kidnappings. The main enemy of Season one and two is Ari Haswari, a Mossad terrorist. In season four, it is René Benoit, La Grenouille (La Frog), an illeagal arms dealer. Seasons JAG (2003) The pilot episodes are in the eighth season of JAG. The pilot introduces the characters except for Caitlin Todd who is not introduced until the first episode of NCIS. The female character in this pilot is a Vivian Blackadder who is not seen again in any NCIS episode. The concept of an investigation team within the Navy. Season 1 (2003-2004) The first season deals essentially with introducing the characters and their strengths, skills and weaknesses. It also introduces the main foe for the first two seasons, Ari Haswari. It also introduces two more characters, Timothy McGee and Jimmy Palmer, a replacement for Gerald Jackson, who become main and recurring characters respectively. Season 2 (2004-2005) By the time of this season Timothy McGee joined Gibbs' team as a Junior Special Agent, transferring from Norfolk Naval Base. At the end of this season, Caitlin Todd is killed by the main foe from the last season, Ari Haswari. Season 3 (2005-2006) With the death of Caitlin Todd at the hands of Ari Haswari at the end of season two, Gibbs and the team hunt down Ari for good this time, with the help of Ziva David, who is introduced to replace Todd as the female character. Also introduced at the beginning of season three is Jenny Shepard as NCIS director and as a love interest for Gibbs. Season 4 (2006-2007) Gibbs left NCIS at the end of season 3 after a terrorist attack has been successful because his superiors did not heed his warnings. The team is now led, for a short time until Gibbs eventually returned, by Anthony DiNozzo. New characters introduced in this season are Michelle Lee, who was briefly on DiNozzo's team and was transferred to the legal department upon Gibbs' return and, already in the final episodes of season three, Gibbs' former mentor Mike Franks, both as recurring characters. Also, a bit later in the season, Hollis Mann is introduced as another love interest for Gibbs.